Charmed Childhood
by beforethestorm.88
Summary: AU The Power of Four as kids! With Sam, Victor, Leo, Penny and Patty!
1. Default Chapter

Charmed Childhood  
  
Alright I know there's been many Power of Four fics, but I haven't seen one with   
  
the Charmed Ones as children. So here's my story. This is my plot. Disclaimer: I   
  
don't own Charmed! I have another fic called The Children that are Charmed.   
  
Same rules apply..don't steal my ideas or my characters. And no I don't own   
  
Charmed.On with the show.... NOTE: Victor and Sam appear, Patty is not   
  
married to either. Leo's in here too! I'm done rambling now!  
  
Chapter 1- Introduction  
  
"Mommy! Grams!" 10 year old Prudence Halliwell screamed at the top of   
  
her lungs. Prue stood there until she heard the crashing of her mother and   
  
grandmother enter the attic. "Prue! Sweetie! What's wrong!" her grandmother,   
  
Penny, asked her voice filled with panic. "Paige threw up on the Book of   
  
Shadows." Prue explained. Patty and Penny breathed a sigh of relief. Patty knelt   
  
down to her daughter and said: "Prue, you know to only call us when there's a   
  
demon attack." "Sorry mommy." Prue said while looking at her shoes. "It's alright,   
  
darling." Patty said.   
  
"Paige! Paige, sweetie where are you?" Penny yelled. Swirls of orbs   
  
appeared in the attic and formed into Paige who wasn't looking great. Patty   
  
walked up to her 3 year old daughter and picked her up. "Leo, come here please!   
  
Bring Piper and Phoebe with you." Again swirls of orbs appeared and formed   
  
into a young 7 year old Whitelighter and Patty's two remaining daughters, Piper   
  
and Phoebe. "Leo, please heal Paige." Patty said. "Sure thing Ms. Halliwell." said   
  
Leo. A golden glow appeared from his hands and healed little Paige. "Thanks   
  
Leo." Paige squealed as she give the Whitelighter a hug. "Piper no." Patty said   
  
without looking up. From behind she heard Piper growl. Both Patty and Penny   
  
knew that, even though both were only 7, Piper and Leo liked each other and in   
  
the future, would make the perfect couple. And both knew that Piper was very   
  
protective of Leo and would blow something up if not watched. "Piper's mad." 5   
  
year old Phoebe informed her family. The adults always said her empathy was   
  
quite useful. However, her sisters didn't agree. Patty looked at the clock, it   
  
flashed 8 o'clock. "Alright girls, time for bed." she said. Whins erupted but Patty   
  
and Penny picked the girls up and carried them to bed. Leo orbed downstairs   
  
and fell asleep on his "bed' the couch. With that the whole Halliwell house fell into   
  
a peaceful slumber.  
  
Done! Thoughts, suggestions? R & R thanks! 


	2. Paige, the troublemaker

Charmed Childhood  
  
Same rules apply for this fic and all others... MY plot line and any other new characters are mine... I don't own Charmed  
  
Chapter 2: Paige, the trouble-maker.  
  
Patty and Penny sat in the kitchen sipping their coffee as the warm rays of the sun   
  
brightened the kitchen. It was 7:59 am, in one minute they would hear screaming. Either   
  
Paige orbed this, Piper blew that up, Phoebe levitated some toy and Prue telekinetically   
  
hid someone's clothes. Leo was the voice of reason as he tried to keep World War III   
  
from happening. The clock struck 8 am. Swirls of orbs appeared and formed into Paige   
  
who was sporting quite the sneaky look. Patty and Penny looked at eachother and   
  
sighed. "Paige, hunny, what did you do?" Patty asked. "Paige is good girl Mommy!"   
  
Paige said. "When she's sleeping." muttered Penny. Suddenly screams erupted from   
  
Piper's, Prue's and Phoebe's rooms. Leo orbed in with an anxious look on his face.   
  
"What's going on?" the 7 year old asked. "That's what we are going to find out." said   
  
Patty. They rushed out and left Paige in the kitchen. "Paige funny." she said to herself.  
  
Upstairs, life was anything but funny. Penny, Patty and Leo rushed into each girl's   
  
room. A second later, three kids ran to each of them in fear. "What's wrong Piper?" Leo   
  
asked the young witch who was hugging him. Penny looked at Prue who was hiding her   
  
face in her grandmother's sweater. Patty was holding Phoebe and slowly rocking her   
  
back and forth. Piper, finally being able to speak said: "Paige o-orbed spiders into our   
  
rooms. T-they're everywhere." Prue and Phoebe nodded quickly and shrank in fear. Patty   
  
laughed silently to herself. Paige was the trouble-maker in the family, but this was one of   
  
her worst pranks. "Paige! Come here!" Patty shouted. Again swirls of orbs appeared   
  
and formed into Paige, who traded her sneaky look into one of an angel. "Yes Mommy?"   
  
she asked sweetly. "Did you orbed spiders into your sisters' beds." Patty seriously asked   
  
her daughter. "Ummm...No." Paige finally said. "Oh really?" asked Penny. "Yup." Paige   
  
said. Penny knelt down to her granddaughter and whispered to her: "Paige, do you want   
  
me to tell Mommy who really put whipped cream on her dress?" Paige's eyes widened in   
  
fear. "No Grams." Paige said quietly. "Mommy..I put spiders in their beds. Sorry." she   
  
said. "Well Paige, that's great that your sorry but I'm going to have to punish you   
  
somehow. Paige silently nodded, knowing she did deserve this. "Alright, everyone   
  
breakfast." said Penny.  
  
That's it! R and R I'm adding demon action next chapter 


	3. Where's Daddy?

Charmed Childhood  
  
I wanna thank all my reviewers!!! You guyz are great!!!  
  
Chapter 3- Where's Daddy?  
  
Same disclaimer...and same restrictions on my work so it won't be taken!  
  
So yeah...here comes chapter 3...  
  
Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, Pheobe, Paige and Leo sat all around the table eating   
  
their breakfast. Actually, Paige was really throwing it everywhere but that's really besides   
  
the point. Suddenly, without warning, a demon shimmered into the house. Piper calmly   
  
put her cereal down, looked the demon in the eye, blew him up and went back to her   
  
breakfast. "Piper!" Penny said. "I blew him up Grams... that's a good thing." Piper said.   
  
Penny sighed and looked at her granddaughter. "Piper, sweetie, what if you couldn't blow   
  
him up? What if he, Heaven forbid, killed one of you?" Penny asked. By this time, the   
  
whole kitchen was staring at Penny with fear in their eyes. "Grams, we gonna be   
  
hurted?" Paige asked very quietly. "Of course not dear." Penny said soothingly to her   
  
frightened granddaughter.  
  
A while later, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige all sat on the couch and waited for   
  
their fathers. Today, Penny and Patty didn't need to worry about their beloved little girls,   
  
their fathers would. Although, there was one small problem: Leo. Piper and Paige spent   
  
hours arguing over who Leo would go with. Now Paige didn't "like" Leo, Piper did. Paige   
  
just thought he was a nice Whitelighter. Patty stepped in and told Paige that her daddy   
  
was already a Whitelighter so Leo could go with Piper. Piper, at hearing this, squealed   
  
and ran to Leo and kissed him on the cheek. Leo blushed tomato red and orbed out of   
  
the room with Piper. But that happened an hour ago, now, all four girls were sitting very   
  
quietly. Suddenly, Sam, Paige's father, orbed in. "Daddy!" Paige yelled and ran into her   
  
father's arms. "There's my little angel." Sam said. "I is a witch too Daddy." Paige said   
  
smiling. "Very true." Sam said. "I'll have Paige back by dinner!" Sam yelled in the   
  
direction of the kitchen as he and Paige orbed out.  
  
Now another hour went by and the remaining three Charmed Ones were waiting   
  
for their father, Victor. Suddenly, Leo heard the Elders and orbed out. "Why did Leo   
  
go?" Piper asked Prue. "I dunno. I'm sure he will be back." Prue said as she turned on   
  
the TV. The girls were so into their cartoon that they didn't hear Leo orb back in. He was   
  
glad about this because what he knew was not pretty. He walked into the kitchen and   
  
found Patty cooking dinner. "Ummm...Ms. Halliwell?" Leo asked. Patty turned around and   
  
smiled at the young Whitelighter. "What's wrong Leo?" "Well, I went to the Elders and   
  
they told me that they can't find Victor. They think he was kidnapped." Leo said. "But   
  
how?" Patty asked. "They don't know." he said sadly. "Mommy?" a small voice from the   
  
door asked. "Where's Daddy?" Patty turned around and saw Phoebe, Piper and Prue.   
  
Apparently, Phoebe's empathy was at work again. "We don't know." Patty said as she   
  
scooped up her girls into a hug.  
  
Well, that's it! A cliffhanger I know, but it will play an important role in this story! R & R thanks! 


	4. We gotta go where?

Charmed Childhood  
  
I wanna thank all my reviewers!!! You guyz are great!!!  
  
Chapter 4- We gotta go where?  
  
Same disclaimer...and same restrictions on my work so it won't be taken!  
  
So yeah...here comes chapter 4...  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe all sat in the kitchen staring into nothingness, smiles   
  
gone. All they could think of is the safety of their father. Sure he left their Mom, but always   
  
included his three girls into his life. Leo and Patty had orbed Up There to learn anything   
  
new about Victor's kidnapping. Penny was left in charge. She knew the girls loved   
  
cookies so she baked some. However, this happened well over an hour ago and not one   
  
cookie had been touched. Suddenly, swirls of orbs appeared and formed into Leo and   
  
Patty. Patty gave Leo a look and he nodded. "Hey girls, wanna play a game?" Leo   
  
asked. Piper looked up at the Whitelighter, froze him, left the kitchen with Prue and   
  
Phoebe following her. Patty sighed and unfroze Leo. "They went into the living room." she   
  
said. "Thanks, Ms. Halliwell." Leo said slighty confused as he walked out the door. He   
  
found Piper and Phoebe watching TV with the same blank expressions on their   
  
faces. "Leo, you gotta be quiet, Prue is napping." Phoebe said. Leo turned around, he   
  
saw Prue laying on the sofa with her eyes closed. "Wait a minute!" Leo screamed. "She   
  
isn't sleeping, she is astral projecting. Honestly, you guys. I dunno where to start." "Then   
  
don't." Phoebe snapped. Leo looked at the five year old with a look of shock, usually   
  
Phoebe was very sweet and calm. "Sorry." Phoebe mumbled. Leo smiled and looked   
  
over to where Piper was sitting. "I wonder what Mom and Grams are saying?" she   
  
asked. "Prue's finding that out now." Leo said sadly.  
  
As Leo was saying this, Prue's astral form was listening in on her mother's and   
  
grandmother's conversation. "What did Leo say?" Penny asked her daughter. Patty   
  
sighed. "He said the Elders believe that Victor was kidnapped by the Source in an effort   
  
to steal the girls' powers." "What else is new?" Penny mused. Patty sadly nodded and   
  
continued. "Since their judgement will clouded by the fact that their dad is missing that   
  
won't react properly to demonic attacks and could killed. Then the Source can take their   
  
powers and evil's won." Penny absorbed this information sliently. "We have to take the   
  
girls Up There. The Source can't reach them there. Call Sam." Penny said. "Sam!" Patty   
  
yelled. Swirls of orbs appeared and formed into Paige and Sam. "What's wrong   
  
Mommy?" Paige asked her mother. "Well, we are going Up There for a while." Paige   
  
looked at her mother, taught this whole thing through and finally gave a nod of approval.   
  
"I'll get the girls." Sam volunteered. Prue gasped and quickly astral projected back into   
  
her body just as Sam was entering the room. "Hi girls. Hi Leo" he greeted. "Hi Sam."   
  
they all said. "Guess where we are going?" he asked the magicial children. When no one   
  
said anything, he answered his own question. "Up There." "We gotta go where?" Piper   
  
asked. "Up There." Sam repeated. "But there's nothing to do there." Phoebe whined.   
  
Prue nudged her and mouthed I'll tell you what's going on later. The girls gave up   
  
arguing and waited for their mother and grandmother to come into the room. As soon as   
  
Patty and Penny appeared everyone orbed Up There.  
  
That's it! Short I know but don't worry...the next chapter will explain alot R & R thanks! 


	5. It's all about orb tag!

Charmed Childhood  
  
I wanna thank all my reviewers!!! You guyz are great!!!  
  
Chapter 5- It's all about orb tag!  
  
Same disclaimer...and same restrictions on my work so it won't be taken! All new   
  
characters are mine, in this case Madison, Aaron, Luke and Tommy.  
  
A/N: In my story, time Up There runs at the same speed as on earth.  
  
So here comes chapter 5...  
  
Orbs appeared and formed into Leo, Penny, Patty, Sam and the Charmed Ones.   
  
"Oh! Look at all the pretty clouds!" Piper exclaimed as she ran around the huge masses   
  
of white. Laughing, her sisters and Leo ran after her. Penny smiled, even though her   
  
granddaughters have lived through alot they still managed to keep their innocence. Also   
  
peace radiated from each corner. Thus the girls' emotions were calmed. Patty turned   
  
around and faced Sam. "Why are we allowed here? Usually the Elders prohibit witches   
  
coming here." Patty said. "It's actually quite simple. Evil cannot come here. The only way   
  
to come here is by orbing and evil can't. And obviously the girls are the Charmed Ones,   
  
the most powerful source of good magic. The Elders have to keep them safe." Sam   
  
explained. Suddenly a golden-robed Elder orbed in beside the laughing girls and Leo.   
  
Phoebe had a wave of emotion hit her and she stopped laughing. This caused a chain-  
  
reaction and everything went quiet. "Aaron leave them alone! They're just children!" a   
  
voice yelled. Aaron sighed and orbed out. "Who's there?" Prue asked in a shaky   
  
voice. Another Elder orbed in, this time a female. "Don't worry, you kids can have fun   
  
here. I'm Madison." she said smiling. Paige smiled and ran up to the Elder with open   
  
arms, begging to be picked up. Madison laughed and picked up the young girl. Piper   
  
walked up to Madison and pulled at her robes. "Wanna play orb tag?" she asked.   
  
"Sure." replied Madison. "But how do you play?" she asked the young witch. "Well, what   
  
ya do is ya get an Elder and they orb you around and ya play tag. It's like normal except   
  
with orbing." Piper said proudly. "Prue and Phoebe need two Whitelighters or something   
  
cause I got Leo." Piper said as she grabbed Leo's hand. Madison nodded. "Tommy,   
  
Luke! Please come here!" Madison yelled. Suddenly, two Whitelighters, exactly Prue's   
  
and Phoebe's ages orbed in and took the hands of each girl. Prue and Phoebe both   
  
giggled and smiled. "Paige wanna be it." Paige said as she orbed around the group.   
  
"Okay Paige." Prue said. "But don't forget to give us a head start." the oldest Halliwell   
  
sister said. Paige nodded and closed her eyes and counted to five. Five clouds of orbs   
  
disappeared. Tommy and Prue appeared behind Patty and Penny. Luke and Phoebe   
  
appeared in swirls of clouds. Leo and Piper appeared behind a huge chest. Madison   
  
appeared behind a pillar. By this time Paige had opened her eyes and was orbing about   
  
trying to tag someone. She appeared behind Luke and Phoebe tagged them and quickly   
  
orbed out. They shierked with laughter and orbed out in search of the others. And so the   
  
game progressed with Madison getting tagged the most, but throughly enjoying it.  
  
Penny and Patty left the children under the care of Madison and followed Sam in   
  
search of their rooms. Sam lead them to beautiful rooms which were furnished to   
  
perfection. As night approached, Patty, Penny and Sam started to gather the children to   
  
send them to bed. Prue, Piper, Paige and Leo were all sound asleep by "lights out."   
  
Phoebe, however, was wide awake. She couldn't sleep in a different room. Phoebe   
  
started to play with the ropes which were surrounding her bed. Suddenly, the five-year-old   
  
was thrown into a premonition.  
  
Phoebe's premonition:  
  
Phoebe was in the underworld. There she saw her father bound, gagged and bleeding.   
  
There were demons questioning him about him about his daughters' whereabouts.   
  
However, Victor would never answer them. They glared at him and started throwing   
  
energy balls at him.  
  
Phoebe's premonition ended. She bolted out of her bed and ran in the direction of her   
  
mother's room.  
  
That's it for now. Please R & R. Thanks! 


	6. It's what I saw

Charmed Childhood  
  
I wanna thank all my reviewers!!! You guyz are great!!! Glad you like the story!!!  
  
Chapter 6- It's what I saw  
  
Same disclaimer...and same restrictions on my work so it won't be taken! All I own is the   
  
plot line, Madison, Aaron, Luke and Tommy.  
  
Phoebe's brown hair whipped around her face as she ran. She skidded to a halt   
  
in the centre of a hallway. The 5 year-old frowned as she tried to remember where her   
  
mother's room was. A smile lit her features she as remembered and continued to run.   
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" she shierked as she burst through the doors, accidentically knocking   
  
a silver vase over. "Phoebe! What's wrong?" Patty screamed as she flicked her wrists   
  
and froze the vase. Phoebe reached out, grabbed the frozen vase and placed it back on   
  
the table. Phoebe silently walked over to her mother's bed and climbed in under the   
  
covers. By this time, Penny, Prue, Piper, Paige and Leo had woken up and were   
  
surveying the trembling lump under the covers that was Phoebe. Paige disappeared in a   
  
swirl of orbs and landed next to her sister. "What wrong Phoebe?" she asked her older   
  
sister as she pulled the covers off her sister's head. Phoebe looked around the room with   
  
fear. Leo orbed himself and Piper over to Phoebe. Prue telekinetically pulled a chair to   
  
herself, sat down and patiently waited to hear her sister's tale. Phoebe took a deep   
  
breath and told her family every detail of her premontion. By the time she was done, Prue   
  
and Piper's faces had that faraway, painfilled look. Paige looked back and forth between   
  
her sister's like she was watching some sort of invisbile tennis game. Leo pulled Piper   
  
into hug and rocked the young girl back and forth. Penny stood beside her family   
  
processing all this information.  
  
Two hours went by in silence, Paige had fallen asleep in her mother's lap. Piper's   
  
eyes were slowly closing as Leo continued to rock her back and forth. Prue was   
  
telekinetically spinning a top around on the floor. Phoebe, however, was lost in thought.   
  
Suddenly, she set up with lightning speed and yelled, "I got it!" Paige immediately   
  
started crying and orbing objects around the room. Piper accidentally blew up Leo, who   
  
re-formed with an angered on his face. Prue gasped and astral projected out of her   
  
body, appeared by the door and astral projected herself back into her body. Once calm   
  
had been restored, Penny looked seriously at her granddaughter, "What's your plan,   
  
Phoebe dear?" she asked. "It goes like this." Phoebe said. "Daddy's in the Underworld   
  
and we gotta save him. So we gotta go down there." the 5-year-old said with a proud   
  
expression on her face. "It takes you long to thinks that up." Paige informed her sister as   
  
she laughed. Prue and Piper broke into laughter upon hearing their youngest sister say   
  
that. Phoebe glared at her sisters and looked up at her mother. "Girls, it's not nice to   
  
laugh at others." Patty said. "Yes Mommy." they replied. "Ok, so the Underworld?" Penny   
  
asked. "Leo," she asked the Whitelighter "would the Elders be able to communicate with   
  
us?" "No." he said. "And they wouldn't want you going either." he added as an  
  
afterthought. "Too bad, Leo." Paige piped up. "We's going." Leo sighed and looked at   
  
Patty and Penny. Both knew this was a bad idea but they had to save Victor. They   
  
nodded as they linked and motioned for Leo to orb them out. The family disappeared   
  
in a swirl of orbs.  
  
Well that's it! The Underworld will test everyone's strengths in the upcoming chapters!   
  
Hope you like it! R & R. Thanks! :) 


	7. Isn’t this just great?

Charmed Childhood  
  
I wanna thank all my reviewers!!! You guys are great!!! Glad you like the story!!!  
  
Chapter 7- Isn't this just great???  
  
Same disclaimer...and same restrictions on my work so it won't be taken! All I own is

the plot line, Madison, Aaron, Luke and Tommy.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update...I've been at the cottage alot..and I had a huge

case of writer's block but no worries now...on with the show...o and in this fic Phoebe

can levitate other objects besides herself..

The Charmed Ones, Patty, Penny, and Leo all appeared in a swirl of orbs in the

Underworld. "Aw..man! It stink in here!" Paige said as she orbed into her mother's

arms. Patty smiled down at her youngest daughter. "Ok Phoebe, where's Daddy?" Piper

asked her sister. "Ummm...well..that way." Phoebe mumbled as she pointed to the right.

Prue turned around and saw a dark passage way, with scorch marks on the walls. She

gulped and slowly shrank back. "Don't worry sweetie." Penny said "Everything will be

alright." However, as soon as Penny had said this a swarm of demons simmered in

front of the group. "That no ok Grams!" Paige shouted as she orbed herself and Patty

away from an energy ball. Piper stood in front of Leo and began blowing up demons.

"Hey Prue!" she shouted "I got 15!". "I got 20 Piper!" Prue yelled back as she

telekinetically sent a knife through a demon's chest. "I'll beat her once." Piper grumbled

to herself. Phoebe and Grams were working together as team. Phoebe levitated

demons towards and Grams hurled them towards the wall. However, after 30 minutes of

fighting, demons kept appearing and the Charmed Ones, Patty and Grams were losing

strength.

Suddenly, the whole family orbed out and appeared in another part of the

Underworld. "What are we doing here?" Prue asked no one in particular. Leo quietly

coughed and all eyes turned toward the young boy. "Well, I gotta save you guys." he

said. "Yay for Leo!" Piper yelled as she kissed him on the cheek. Leo blushed ruby red

and mumbled something about it being no trouble. "Who that man?" Paige asked Prue.

Prue squinted and saw a figure sitting on the floor. "I dunno Paige. I'll check" Prue said as she astral projected out of her body. Prue appeared in a flare beside the man and

gasped. It was her father. "Daddy!" she shrieked. Victor opened his eyes. Prue took

one look at him and slowly backed away. "Y-you're not my Dad." she said softly. As

Victor began getting closer to the family, Patty gasped and saw what terrified Prue:

Victor's eyes were all black.

Cliffhanger!! Sorry about that everyone but I'll end it there. Please R&R. Thanks!!  



	8. Paige's powers

Charmed Childhood

Chapter 8- Paige's powers

Ok no one kill me please. It's my birthday!!! Seriously it is!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated!!!! Major writer's block and school work!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

Disclaimer: All I own are Madison, Aaron, Luke and Tommy. Nothing else, same restrictions apply on my work so it won't be taken. I'm also giving the girls more powers so stay tuned.

On with the story!

    Prue swung her arm, creating a powerful telekinetic blast but her possessed father

simply dissolved the attack. "That's one of my most powerful telekinetic blasts." Prue

muttered to herself as she astral projected back into her body. Patty and Piper keep

throwing their hands up trying to freeze the oncoming figured. However, each attack

was flung aside. Paige began to cry into her mother's sweater. Suddenly, a purple force

field sprung around the group, shielding them from Victor. Phoebe, immediately thought

up a spell. "Ummm..I love my Daddy but you not he..I make you now sleep, before

me." Victor immediately fell to the ground, in deep slumber. "Yay for Phoebe!" Paige

squealed, who by this time, was back to her happy self. Prue, however, noticed that the

mysterious force field around them was glowing very brightly. "Grams," Prue whispered,

"can Paige make force fields?" Grams looked at her oldest granddaughter, puzzled.

Suddenly, a look of understanding dawned on her face. "Paige, come here please."

Grams said. Paige nodded and orbed into her grandmother's arms. "Paige, I think you

might have a new power." Paige sat quietly in her grandmother's arms before a huge

smile appeared on her face. "Oh no." Piper muttered, before she slowly placed her

hands on her ears. "Yay!!!! I got new power!! Haha!! I wins!!" Paige shouted with glee.

"But how?" Leo asked, confusion swimming in his blue eyes. "I think it's because of her

whitelighter half, Leo." Patty explained. The young whitelighter nodded in understanding.

    "Mommy," Prue said "I think Daddy's breaking through Phoebe's spell." Sure

enough, the man who was her loving father, was slowly beginning to stand. This time

however, Prue noticed something different: her father's eyes were not as black as

before. Prue gathered up some courage and walked through Paige's shield, ignoring her

mother's and grandmother's cries to return. "D-daddy?" Prue quietly asked. Victor

slowly nodded and focussed upon his oldest daughter. "Yes it's me Prue." he mumbled.

"Demons attacked me and tried to get me to say where you and your sisters were. I

wouldn't say." Prue silently nodded, admiring her Dad's courage. "Then one of them

possessed me, terribly strong. He's still influencing me now, though less." Two sets of

feet appeared by Prue. "We wanna save you Daddy." Piper quietly said, her brown

eyes filled with tears. "It's ok Piper. I'll be fine soon." Victor said as he hugged his

daughter. Soon Phoebe and Prue joined in the hug. Paige let her force field down and let

Patty walk towards Victor. "Come home with us." she said. "We can help you." Victor

strained a smile and nodded. Leo grabbed the family's hands and orbed them out.

Ok that's it! Victor shall be helped, no one worry! Bye for now, R & R.


End file.
